Project 1 proposes to compare the life circumstances and adaptive behavior of aging mildly retarded persons who have not receive services from the mental retardation service network with their counterparts who do receive such services. Project 2 will collect and analyze life history accounts from members of the same samples used in Project 1. Project 3 will assess the linguistic, communicative, and cognitive abilities that are ultimately acquired by Down Syndrome adults and compare these abilities to those of persons with retardation of non specific etiology. Project 4 will investigate the effect of acculturation on the home environment of mentally retarded Asian-American children. Project 5 will document the early school lives of young Hispanic children at risk for developmental and educational delay. Project 6 will examine women's attitudes toward prenatal diagnostic testing, and identify factors that influence their decisions about its use. Project 7 proposes to compare the behavior of mentally retarded persons who have been given a mental illness classification, with non-emotionally disturbed counterparts. The research designs and methods of these seven projects vary, but each project will take cultural variables into consideration.